


Fictional Reality Eren X OC

by AyumuSora



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A whole new anime written in it, Anime, Anime World, Anime crossovers, Attack on titan gang, Called Hoka no Watashi, Eren x oc, F/F, F/M, Hoka no Watashi gang, M/M, Magic, Multi, Real world, Romance, THIS WILL MAINLY BE IN THE ANIME UNIVERSE OF HOKA NO WATASHI, The feels, cursing, i warned you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyumuSora/pseuds/AyumuSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people to your right and to your left are real while the anime you watch are not. But what if the real people were fictional, inside they're own anime? And all the fictional people we have fallen in love with are real? Eren Jaeger is in the real world in love with the main character of Hoka no Watashi, Tierra Lin. An anime that decided to stop after 24 episodes in a 36 episode show! The season final is coming up in a few days after three years of waiting, but something insane happens while watching... All Eren can ask now is "What now?"</p><p>Join the insanity of Tierra and her friends plus our favorite anime characters in the real world; all kinds of cross-overs in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere that your anime crush is your soulmate born in a different universe…

Ever felt like something was missing? Like there was someone out there that you’re meant to have, meant to know, meant to be with? 

Ever felt like you were missing someone you never met before? What if you were watching them, your soulmate, through the screen and just can’t be together because of that? And their fictional? And everyone thinks your insane to think so? Oh the burden of all fanboys and girls everywhere. 

 

The sun shines into a darkened room, the beams of light hit posters on the wall, a figurine on the desk and finally shines into the closed eyes of an anime fanatic. His arms wrapped around a body pillow smaller than himself. The brown skinned beauty of Hoka no Watashi or The Other Me, lays in his arms pulled tightly to his body. The summer heat could be felt in waves, seen in the air of the early morning raise. The light fell on his eyes, disturbing his peaceful slumber, he stirred a bit snuggling into his pillow more.

Tierra Woodford of Hoka no Watashi, the brown skinned beauty that’s hella powerful, funny, sarcastic, tells the truth, sweet and considerate when she wants to be. Plus a total badass in the show. All her friends are too. Though she does tend to hide from others, her true self that is, her voice can sound bored despite how happy she might be, only with her true life long friends does she really show who is really is. Layers upon layers of protection the girl hides under, only those she deems exceptional or in her words “only those who I can truly trust to handle me are the ones who I chose to keep by my side.” She’s so perfect in his eyes. He’s watched her show over four times in two languages, read most of the manga and has almost all her merchandise. Plus he’s read all the (reader x Tierra) fanfictions out there that he could find. Is he insane? He might be. Is he obsessed? Yes. That’s a definite yes. He loves the 2 dimensional girl like she were really his. In his mind she is, he wishes she were real but at the same time if she were real would she be the same? Hopefully so. No, he is not completely insane, yes he knows she’s not real, he knows that but he’s just obsessed. It sounds crazy of course. 

Anyway he’s been watching the show for years- the first season came out when he was 13, and because of material reasons he’s had to wait until now. Two years later. For the second half of the season to come out, it’s almost done now. Only one last episode but he is going to rewatch every episode until now in honor of the season final. 

The final isn’t for another 6 days so he has plenty of time to watch all of it and get out of his room… maybe. It is summer- no one really does anything in the summer unless they get kicked out by their parents. Or in his case his short, naturally angry, sassy, easily enraged Guardian Levi.

His eyes fluttering open to the bright light of the early morning sun, he let out a soft groan not yet ready to get up for the day. Turning over on his side away from the stupid light, he placed the pillow between his legs trying to get the coolness of the full body pillow onto his rather warm body. Sighing in content of the peace and quiet of his house- home to only four people in total he was happy to not have to hear them this early in the morning despite them all being morning people. 

Eren should still have a few hours before anyone would disturb him, hopefully Levi wouldn’t be the one to wake him either. The last time he did Levi just dropped a bucket of ice cold water on him after he asked for five more minutes. Never again… Mikasa is usually the one to wake him unless she just doesn't want to or wants to have him suffer the easily obtained wrath of her older brother. Eren nuzzled down into the his favorite body pillow, the one where Tierra is laying on her back, holding her sword into the air, one eye brown and the other eye blue-orange the color they change when she uses her powers. She looks relaxed and sweet with a smile on her gentle face. Her clothes are dirty and torn from the fight she’s been in but still so awesome looking. 

Falling back into darkness Eren couldn’t wait for later, he could watch some of the anime until the day the last episode comes on and eat junk all day long. 

***

Eren awoke with a violent jolt as the door slammed open into the wall.  
“AHHH!” He fell onto the floor with a loud scream, his butt colliding with the floor first. Landing on his back he lolled his head up towards the door above his head. An outline of Levi in all his 5 foot 3 glory stood looking down at Eren with a scowl. Sharp silver eyes looked down at bright green-blue ones, raven colored hair undercut behind his head and parted in the center swayed as the winds from the hallway came into the room.

“Get up you lazy brat.” Levi’s booming voice graced Eren’s ears lovingly as he groaned on the ground hands going to rub his lower back. Eren gave him an upside down pout but got up from his spot unwilling to take the chance at making Levi angry this early. “You have 30 minutes to get ready, we’re going to the mall. You brats need more clothes.” With that Levi left again, closing his door without another word. Eren sighed plotting revenge on that rock hard chibi for the pain in his butt, and being a rude hard ass as it is. 

“Stupid mother loving cleaning fairy.” Eren hissed under his breath as he forced his body to freaking move. His feet dragged on the floor his arms dangling awkwardly in front of his hunched over form. He’s always making him do stuff he hates like shopping, shopping with them is like a death sentence by use of boredom. 

He picked out a pair of black fitting pants, a white t-shirt, a black jacket, black pants and white converses simple and easy to get out of when he tries on his stuff. He went into the bathroom and showered trying his hardest to wake up after such a great sleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he got out of the shower he yelped as he slipped on the water on the floor his back slamming onto the bathroom floor. Eren groaned fist slamming onto the cold hard, wet ground angrily, this the second time he freaking fell today. He just woke up!  
“Eren? You okay?” Mikasa’s voice came through the door immediately, being the hovering little mom she is.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” Eren replied through gritted teeth sitting up with a scowl that bled into his voice.  
“You sure?” Mom number two, Armin, asked beside Mikasa.  
“Jaeger! Stop breaking my floors!” Levi yelled from probably down stairs. Eren growled getting up not bothering to answer them, he dried off putting his clothes on. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. Then fought with his unruly chocolate hair, to make it more presentable, or at least not like he just woke up. Abandoning his mission after he broke a comb- the third one this week- he just left it a bird’s nest.

Down stairs it was quite besides the washing machine being on and Mikasa still eating. Levi was at the table doing paperwork and drinking tea in that weird way he does, holding the cup sideways to drink. Eren had tried a few times and ended up with a soaked shirt and pants from dropping the cup into his lap on several occasions.  
“Freaking morning people.” Eren grumbled, coming into the kitchen.  
“Summer doesn't mean sleep, brat. Summer means cleaning.” Eren pouted childishly, rolling his eyes. “Keep rolling your eyes maybe you’ll find a brain back there.”  
“I have a brain!”  
“It’s probably smaller than your dick.”  
“And you’re 32, five foot three, let’s see how big you are.”  
“Reverse proportions for my sword, kid.”  
“Yeah because I didn’t want to eat.” Mikasa grumbled setting her sausage down pushing her plate back, with a scowl.  
“Sorry not sorry,” Eren smirked at her going to the sink pulling a bowl out of carpet for cereal. Pouring a bowl of frosted flakes he sat in front of Mikasa. She swung her legs forward hitting him in the calf, he looked up from his bowl at her and smirked, he kicked her calf lightly, she returned the hit. The kicks got harder and harder as they went on watching each other closely as the do.  
He grimaced when she kicked rather roughly at his ankle.  
“Ow.”  
“I win.” Mikasa smirked.  
“You cheated.”  
“Did not.”  
“Did to.”  
“Did not.”  
“What were your plans for today Eren?” Armin cut in before their childish argument could continue.  
“Rewatch Hoka no Watashi~”  
“You’re obsessed…” Armin shook his head, “Why not read a book?”  
“It’s summer! Time to let brain cells rot.”  
“That won’t take long,” Levi commented.  
“It’s like you have no other insults towards me, that’s a shame. You're losing your touch, old man.”  
“An old man who can still kick your teeth in.”  
“Fabulously.” Levi has such a girly build for a man so freaking strong it’s weird. “You're always nitpicking. Eren why is there dust on my desk? Eren why are footprints on my lawn? Eren why is there a guy bleeding on my clean floors?”  
“One of those is not like the others~” Armin sang, the three teens laughed while Levi got up and grabbed his keys.  
“Come on. I want to get there before more shitheads get there.” The three teens got up from the table, throwing any trash away and putting their dishes in the sink, being sure nothing was out of place. He can’t understand why Levi’s such a dick about being clean. A little dirt never hurt nobody. They piled into Levi’s 2015 silver mustang, one day he will drive this bad boy. If he can convince Levi he won’t crash it that is.  
~~~~  
They went to the mega mall, that was already filled to the brim with people, not many teens yet seeing as it’s only 10 a.m and they should all still be asleep on the first day of summer. The first place they went is to Hollister for better summer clothes. Mikasa went to the other side of the store that was for women while the boys went to the men’s section.

“I like these.” Eren picked up a black button down with a pair of gray pants and a white t-shirt to go under it. Armin came over to see and shook his head.  
“No. No. You can’t wear black and gray. It’s summer and you’ll look like a goth. That face your making is getting you halfway there.”  
“It’s my normal face.”  
“Your normal face makes you look like a psychopathic murder about to snap.”  
“Thanks Ar, just what every guy wants to hear.” Eren held the outfit up, “Levi, what do you think?”  
“Why ask me?”  
“We all know you're only gay for the fashion sense, help me out.” Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren for a moment then they went back to normal.  
“Anything you put on becomes shit. Just pick something.” Levi grumbled boredom evident in his voice.  
“You think we’re adorable, admit it.” Eren teased smiling at his guardian, hooking an arm around Armin pulling him in close.  
“I think what I want to think, brat.”  
“I don’t think you’ve ever said my name before in normal conversation…” Eren mused out loud.  
“Does it really matter at this point?” Armin asked beside him.  
“Yes. I’m worried he’ll legally change my name to ‘brat’ one of these days.”  
“Not a bad idea,” he heard Levi muse absentmindedly, his head shot to the older male who was now on his phone.  
“You better not,” Eren replied disapprovingly tilting his head a bit.  
“Or you’ll…” Levi promoted raising a challenging eyebrow. Eren suppressed a shudder at those freaking evil eyes on him, daring him to finish that thought. Instead of answering Eren gave him a puppy dog pout that almost always gets Levi off his back. Lip slightly pressed out, his big green-blue eyes locking with cold silver ones, head tilted ever so slightly. Levi sighed going back to his phone.  
“Stop with the eyes…” Eren cheered inwardly- escaped his wrath once again by being adorable! No one can resist the eyes! No one! Armin came back to his side holding more colorful clothes for Eren to wear.  
“You’re wearing these if you’re getting that too.” Armin took the clothes in hand moving towards the more colorful racks.  
“How many outfits can we get?” Eren asked as he always does just to be sure.  
“Just get what you’re getting so we can go.” Levi sounded exasperated, and irritated. Levi tends to soil them at times as a way to show his affection, instead of physical or verbal love they get things and pets on the head, plus lots of teasing. It’s not as bad as it sounds. It makes it extra special if they get anything else, like a smile or even maybe even- on the most rarest of blood moons during the solar eclipse while werewolves are house pets and vampires donate blood- a hug. 

The boys each got three outfits to start and Mika got herself a new white sundress that goes perfectly with her red scarf, and three other outfits. Levi took them to the food court after they got out of Hollister. Eren sat with a mini heart attack of a burger and fries thinking up a plan for how many episodes a day he should watch of Hoka no Watashi to catch up before the last episode of the season comes out. Armin sat across from him with a book next to Levi.

“What’s with the face?” Armin asked not even looking at Eren as he read a book at the food court. Eren shook his head.  
“Just thinking…”  
“About cartoons?” Eren cut his eyes at Armin who still wasn’t looking.  
“Hoka no Watashi is not a cartoon. It’s art. All anime is art.” Eren proclaimed matter-of-factly.  
“You know she’s not real right, brat?” Levi entered in the conversation. Already talking trash about his waifu, he doesn't even watch anime he doesn't understand the feels.  
“Yeah but that doesn't mean I can’t dream.”  
“Stupid brat…”  
“Stop calling me that!”  
“How about suicidal bastard?”  
“...” Scowling Eren sat back crossing his arms. That reminded Eren to punch Jean when he sees him next time. Stupid cross-breeding horse bastard. Mikasa came back with her tray of food, sitting next to Eren, she took one look at him and then scowled at her brother.  
“Stop it, Levi.” Mikasa warned Levi, a clear threat in her voice. The two siblings glared at each other, the heat of their intense looks burned even Armin who in turn scooted away from Levi a little, keeping his attention on his book. Eren blanked out shoving his face with his fries, trying to figure out how much longer they would be here. All he wanted to do was watch anime for the first day of summer but no~ Levi just had to drag them shopping. Not that he doesn't appreciate it it’s just that… It takes forever, if it were just them two then they’d be done already. They got here at 10 a.m, it’s already 1 p.m. Eren sighed inhaling all the junk food that’ll probably be his death in a few years knowing it’s going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fandom of Hoka no Watashi.

This is why Eren hates shopping with Mikasa and Armin. It’s past 11 pm... All they did was shop! He had to sit through her and Armin picking out then trying on all the clothes in the freaking store. Each time they would walk around trying to find anything wrong with them, then repeat the process. Eren was done in less than an hour, had found himself nine full outfits after him and Levi got into an argument about what he should be wearing. 

At least he’s finally home. Now he has all night to watch his anime. Finally. They don’t understand why he loves this so much, Mikasa dose a little and still doesn’t leave him be. Sighing Eren puts his snacks for the night down around him a pillow under his butt and pulls down his body pillow with a blanket seeing as he’s only wearing shorts and it’s a bit chilly in the room. 

He placed the CD into the DVD player, the pre-anime jitters making him uncharastically giddly. Ugh if anyone ever saw him like this- especially that horse face Jean- he’d have his man card revoked.

~~~~~  
Ever felt like something was missing? Like there was someone out there that you’re meant to have, meant to know, meant to be with? Ever felt like you were missing someone you never met before? Something you want with a deep passion and can’t live without but don’t know what it is?  
A piece of you. Gone...  
~~~~~  
Swaying dangling legs beat on the side of a brick wall, grumbled shouts of teens could be heard in the distance. A hand clenched around an angel wing on her neck, milk chocolate skin and short stubby nails could be seen holding the necklace. The hand moves to her exposed skin rubbing out an apparent ache, lowered brown eyes look down at her hand confused.  
“This hurts…” She spoke to herself, a loud bang and a yell was heard from in front of her.  
She sways to the far right before a screaming person flew past her head, the smack of skin on brick wall being loud. Without looking back at the person she continues to rub her chest, face contorted in pain.  
“This really hurts…” The girl mumbles to herself.   
“Tierra!” The person growls behind her standing up steam coming from the top of their head, brownish-blonde hair fallen all around their face as they snared at Tierra. Tierra looked back with a raised eyebrow expectantly.  
“Why didn’t you help me?” The blonde girl pointed an accusing finger at Tierra a bump on her forehead. Tierra threw her arms out palms up as she shrugged with a baffled look.   
“You have a bird morph, Iris!”  
“So?!”  
“Why didn’t you just shift before you hit the wall?”  
“That’s not the point. You could have caught me.”  
“Oh yeah because catching a wolf coming at me at 50 miles per hour is exactly what I wanted to do today.” Smoke envelops Iris in her place a wolf snarling at her looking ready to pounce. Tierra smiled at her.  
“Don’t you dare~” She cooed a sweet threat in her words, her eyes changed from deep brown to glowing blue-orange a sickeningly sweet smile on her brownish pink lips. Iris snares but prowls away, “Love you!” Tierra calls to the wolf with a smirk.  
“Jerk.” She hears in her head, Iris using her telepathy to speak to her while in morph. Tierra laughs then cringes, her hand going back to the center of her chest, pressing down on it. Her grimace of pain turns to a pout as she rubs it out again. 

“Yo! Sewer rat!” Tierra’s pout turned into a glare as she looked up to the one who had called her. A girl with a plumb build, her chest large on her thick body complementing her, her brown skin and neck length pulled into a butterfly clip with her bangs swaying off to the side gave her an unassuming appearance but Tierra still glared eyes cold.   
“What, Big ben?” Tierra retorted referring to the clock big ben.  
“Spar with me.”  
“Why? Do you enjoy the taste of failure so much? If so you should drink your tears after looking in a mirror.”  
*****  
“That’s my bae!” He cheered quietly at her sass. Yeah, he sometimes says bae, even though it’s ghetto as hell.  
****

“You look hungry… How about I feed you a can whoop-ass, your favorite!” Glaring at the other girl Tierra tilted her head, taking the challenge.

*****  
“Freaking Big ben…” Eren grumbled, Qroe’s just reminds him of that cross-breeding horse’s ass, Jean, too much for him to not like her like he wants to later on in series.  
*****

Jumping down from her seat she pulls down her white v-neck shirt that had begun to ride up on her torso back down to her shapely hips, zipping up her navy blue jacket half way up she walked onto the training grounds. Her eyes turned blue-orange before she sprinted at abnormal speeds for a human, dust was left behind her within a second she was at least 10 feet from her opponent.  
“Do you worst, Qroe~” She yelled to the girl, Qroe, who simply smirked at her. Her hand came out from her side, Tierra’s eyes shined brighter prepared. Qroe’s hand suddenly turned into a fist her knuckles being shown. A purple light shot at Tierra she hadn’t even gotten a chance to move when she was lifted into the air- at least 20 feet off the ground. Qroe turned her fist all the way around, Tierra spun around so that she was upside down. Tierra pouted looking down at her frenemy.  
Crossing her arms she eyes lower in annoyance, “Dude no fair! That’s not your real power.”  
Qroe smirks a smug annoying Tierra more, “All's fair in war.” Tierra put her hands behind her back pulling something from her back pocket.  
“Hmh… How about this?” Tierra holds out her right hand a red glove on it, the purple beam around her body reflected into the red glove. She yelped dropping down onto the floor below, dust came up from the ground as she groaned in pain landing on her front side. Laughing around her could be heard from her jerky friends… more like family.   
“Tierra.” A deep familiar voice called, Tierra sighed as she sat up on her elbows getting up. A man in a brown, white and beige sweater vest and a white long sleeve button up under it with a pair beige shorts. Tierra stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothes. The man came to her him standing a bit over her at about Five foot four or so. He is the guardian of these teens. With pale aged skin, a pushed back hair line making his forehead bigger and appear shiny in the sunlight with short thin black hairs and a pair of square glasses, and a beer belly he seems harmless. Looks are very deceiving. “What have I told you about using the invisible hand?”

Tierra tilted her head innocently looking into her guardian’s dark brown eyes. “To give it back on Saturday nights?” Halo rolled his eyes.   
“No the other thing.”   
“Wash it before I use it?”  
“It drains your energy too much!”  
“That’s not a problem for me, Halo. Remember? My mother gave me her endurance!”  
“Yes, I know but you could tire and feel pain.”  
“It’s okay I’ll be fine, you worry too much.”  
“Like you don’t.”  
“But that’s my job~”  
“No, it’s mine.”  
“Agree to disagree.” Tierra shrugged looking passive on the manner, she saw two people near the training field- holding hands loosely they strolled about, she smiled. “Excuse me Halo if you would I do so wish a to train with Senpai.” She didn’t wait for an answer she just ran away to the happy couple with her speed leaving her guardian in her wake along with dust. He shook his head at her before a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, 

“My short baby sensei~” Tierra cooed to the smaller girl holding her hands under her chin giving her an ‘innocent’ smile. “Can I have my sword please?~” The shorter wasn’t barely paying attention to her mainly keeping her eyes on her boyfriend, it’s like a crime to see them apart for the most part. Nevertheless they are they’re own people completely. They just are together a lot. “Yo! I need my sword please I wanna have a go with your teddy bear.” She restated waving her hands in front of the shorter’s eyes. “Teresa?” The puffy brown haired girl looked up at Tierra who pulled out a thick piece of metal from her back pocket she the piece being bigger than her hand, Teresa placed her smaller hand on it. It glowed a gray low light her glasses covered face concentrating on the metal she moved her hand down it the metal transformed before their eyes. The once thick block turned into a handcrafted one-of-a-kind beautiful sword. “Thank you!”

“Who you plan to use it on?” Sean asked rasing an eyebrow.  
“You, senpai.” She stated simply jumping back from the couple her sword at her side she smiled at him. “You up for it?” It wasn’t a question as much as it was a challenge.  
The older boy smirked back at her petting his girlfriend’s head before out reaching his hand towards Tierra from behind him pieces of metal came from nowhere, yet Tierra didn’t appear shocked at all. She ran through and around the pieces staying at a distance from the telekinetic teen so she can avoid his rays and range of power until necessary. Running around zig zagging through the metal, Tierra sliced the air knocking pieces of metal to the floor. She smiled enjoying herself and their daily training more than she probably should.   
“Is that all you got?” She yelled over to him, eyes glowing bright as she stopped not having broken a sweat.  
“How’s this?” Sean asked before more rocks out of nowhere rose from up to his hand’s level. Tierra’s eyes glowed brighter as her bright smile grew wider. Excitement was clear on her face as was Sean’s- looks older than the girl which he is. Being the oldest of the crew he still fits in like a piece of their puzzle so well they can’t tell he’s older sometimes but they are all mature for their ages- even though we have our moments. 

The rocks flew at her at an alarming speed, mere blurs to those around them yet to Tierra they were moving at her own pace. With sword in hand she ran through his attacks, around the rocks that came at her using her sword to knock the rocks to the ground. A smile on her lips the whole time she managed to knock all the rocks from the air avoiding being hit with rocks yet she still looked in pain. The center of her chest was red now, yet she had not been hit at all. Her breathing sped up through the attack, her vision going in and out of focus. Stopping in the middle of a step she gasped, the world slowed down for a moment. Her face went blank and the glow in her eyes ability went out. She dropped to the ground face first. Dust went up around her from the fall.  
“I win!” Sean’s hands went up in the air in victory he had never won against Tierra using rocks to fight only if he gets ahold of her with his telepathic ways. “You’re losing your touch Tierra!” He called to the fallen girl, she didn’t groan or stir like she normally would. “Get up, don’t be a sore loser. It was hard fought but you have finally fallen to my greatness!” He teased the girl who still hadn’t moved- usually that would get her up. A bit of worry appeared on his face, “Bash!” He called to another.

A boy in his early teens looked up from the easily thousand page book in his hands from where he sat on the cement wall with a fierce glare. His steel gray orbs cutting the older up, a shiver being drawn from the older from the coldness of his eyes. Sean looked away from the intense look back to the fallen girl.   
“Your sister’s throwing fit, she won’t get up.” Sean stepped back a bit more, Sebastian jumped down from his spot placing his book on the wall with a sigh. He ran towards the fallen woman on her face with his inhuman speed, dust left in his wake. Next to his sister he knelt down, shaking her shoulder.   
“Yo sis! Get up, idiot. You lose all the time, it’s no big deal.” He heard nothing from her, even her breathing was faint. “Sis?” He turned her over onto her back, her eyes were still open, no light within them. A bit of panic was shown on his normally stoic face. “Get Halo!” He yelled to anyone listening, he pressed his hand to her neck finding a very faint pulse, he breathed relief but looked to her chest. Red and irritated- almost like a rash but he knew better.   
*****  
Eren threw popcorn at the screen. “No, save my wife!” He whisper-yelled at the TV as if he hadn’t seen this before. He was so close to fanboying it was insane- the feels of rewatching!  
*****  
“What happened?” The older man appeared beside him in a flash.  
“She just collapsed. Her chest is red and her eyes are blank and she’s barely breathing.” The rush of his words showed how much he cared for his older sister. Being cool and collected all the time, no matter what.   
“No… It’s too soon…” His voice sounded distant. His eyes wide with apparent fear. Halo flashed them inside the orphanage. 

Tierra on a bed she was still in her weird state, not having moved at all on her own. Sebastian stayed at her side looking at her with grim sharp silver eyes. A woman with purple hair down her back came into the infirmary she took one look at the girl and dropped the clipboard in her hands with a gasp.   
“It’s starting.” Halo said simply, nodding to her- she looked as if her worst fear had come true. Blue eyes blown wide with horror then they narrowed with determination. She nodded rushing forward at the girl, Bash stepped aside so they could work on his sister. 

The woman’s hands glowed bright gold at the fingertips, she laid them on Tierra’s chest, her face contorted in concentration. The glow intensified when nothing happened, Tierra’s back arched off the bed yet didn’t make a sound or move for that matter. The red marking on her chest expanded instead, the woman’s blue eyes narrowed with confusion then fear.   
“What’s happening to her?” Sebastian demanded of Halo, his voice even though his eyes showed his concerns.   
“She’s… Dying…”   
“Not on my watch!” The purple haired woman yelled her fists not glowing but spouting nothing but lightening she pounded Tierra’s chest, the lightning went through the girl causing her body to jerk violently. Nothing still. Panic was evident on the doctor’s face that made Sebastian worry more. “Come on!” She screeched again a lot more lightening coming through her fists, she pounded the girl’s chest once more, her body sprung from the bed. Her dimmed blue-orange eyes brightened with the brightest light. Her mouth opened in a horrifyingly loud scream of pure distress.  
*****  
Eren can’t stand that sound she’s making, it makes him anxious like he wants to do something but can’t. It’s a really weird feeling in his feet and chest; it makes him want to be protective of something around him.  
*****  
Back arching from the intense pain she held her chest, her cry unrelenting. Her body dropped back to the bed, the breath had left her lungs as she gaped like a fish out of water trying to get the burning in her lungs to cease.   
“We did it!” The purple haired doctor cheered, with a triumphant smile throwing her hands in the air.  
“Thank you.” Sebastian breathed going to his sister who was still clenching at her heart.  
“Why?” She whined as she caught her breath. Bash came to her side petting her hair as a way to calm her and himself.  
“You almost died…”  
“Really?” The disbelief in her tone was evident.  
“You all in danger now…” Halo’s voice took a seriousness they hadn’t heard before. “What happened to her can happen to all of you.” He continued before either sibling could ask what the hell he meant by that. “I have something you’ll need to see but first…” He flashed the rest of the crew into the room- 10 in total- including Tierra and Sebastian.  
The confusion and annoyance on their faces made her want to laugh if she hadn’t felt so weird and weak- a true first for her.  
“Hey!”  
“What’s going on?”  
“What gives?”  
“Halo!”  
“What happened to her?”

“Hush, children I have something important for you.” Halo silenced them and flashed in wooden boxes, one for each of them- the biggest being for Tierra. “They’re from your parents,” Halo explained at the looks he received, immediately the kids went at it opening their boxes. But Halo stopped Tierra before she could even touch her’s. “You’ll come with me.” Without another word he flashed them into his office, her sitting on a chair resting from the ordeal that had taken place moments ago. Her box sat on his desk seemingly calling her.  
“What is it? Why’d you bring me here to open it?”  
“Because the contents of yours… Is a little shocking and upsetting…” Halo seemed to regret his words, avoiding her gaze he looked to the box instead, “I’ll leave you to it, feel free to throw things if you get as pissed as I think you’ll be.” With that he just left her in the office his words putting her more uneasily. Worry and a hint of fear settled on her face as she looked at the box. Should I even bother? She thought to herself. No, no it’s from my parents… I should at least open it for them f not then for my baby bro! She nodded determined with an unsteady hand from being so weak, she opened the lid of the box.

A silver ball sat at the top of the box, two more drawers were below the top. Tierra touched the top of the silver ball it glowed brightly, a projection shot out of the top in full color. A woman with the same brown skin and hair color sat before her, a man next to her, little girl on her lap no more than two and a baby boy in the man’s arms no more than maybe three months. She knows those faces, she has a picture of them in her wallet. Her birth parents. Her mother smiled at her through the projection and spoke first.  
“Hey, baby girl. If you got this then we’re dead and you’re dying…”  
“We’re so sorry about that our little fairy~ But it’s irreversible…”  
“What!?” Tierra screamed throwing her hands up a pit in her stomach clenched painfully dreading the truth of their words.  
“We know!” Her mother defended as if she really heard her, “But don’t panic everything will be alright, you see the only reason we left you and your brother was because we were called into battle again. We are veterans of a war that happened we were all but children ourselves- mostly 8 to 12 year olds at most when we got pulled from home.”  
“It was because we were the first generation born with magic. They needed us to fight against demons.” Her father said to her his voice montone- that would explain why her voice is almost always the same level when speaking to others outside of the orphanage…   
“That’s right but now… Something… Something doesn’t seem right with this. Our king is unstable being born without the ability to have powers in the first place and he’s a control freak. Over the last few years new laws and restrictions have been placed so that we the magical citizens could be contained.”  
“Worst comes to worst he’s up to something to harm us.”  
“That’s why we had to tinkie~ We, as in all of the parents of our - the parents of those with you with Halo- have you know kinda, well, we had to um…”  
“We split your hearts, souls and powers between you and someone else you will literally die without them.”  
“Thanks for being so blunt honey.” Her mother hissed.  
“You beat around the bush too much.”  
“And you don’t?”  
“If I did we wouldn’t have both of them now would we?”  
“Shut up she can hear you! Both versions!” Her mother cried out holding the baby Tierra’s ears closed.  
“Don’t have sex kids because you’ll get pregnant and die.”   
“But I didn’t… Whatever anyway we’re sorry little one we messed up big time. We-”  
“We gave you too much power, not enough of your own heart and soul. 25 perfect of your heart and soul and over 75 percent of your powers apparently. You were supposed to not need to look for your other half, the person that’ll truly love you forever, until you were 20 so you had 5 years to find them. The others have until 20 to find them including your brother. You have two years…”

“I’m fifthteen, I have to find the one person on earth that is meant for me by the time I’m 17…” Tierra spoke to herself slumping back in her chair in disbelief.

“It’s okay,” Her father said cooly, “we have a few presents for you to help you out big time.” The two drawers opened three items being presented to her. 

“The compass shows in the general direction they are and it’ll glow when you get there in the general place they are.” Tierra picked up the compass watching her young self place the compass in her mouth, her mother smiled down at the toddler version of herself before taking it out of her mouth and placing a blue pacifier in her mouth instead. “The little tablets are important don’t lose them. They are to be put on your tongue, just one. It’ll give you more power than you can image- if you get some, even just a drop of the blood of your enemies, you’ll be able to use all their power and any of their attacks. You can also take them if you suck their blood at a vital point, it will take a toll on your body though so use it wisely. They aren’t exactly legal… We took them from a military general a few weeks back… Don’t worry they haven’t found us yet and they’re not missing them to our knowledge so they’re fine, you're fine. It’s fine.” She said waving her hands around dismissively, “The last thing is our wedding rings one for each of you, you and your brother- they hold our love for each other and you two brats in them. This way we never left you two alone ever. Just a few things; avoid the military at all cost, stay together, and collect as many powers as you can.”  
“We’re not sure we’ll be back so they’re only one thing we want to say.” Her parents spoke as one. “We love you!”  
She closed the box, looking awe stricken at into the distance. Through the full body window she saw that the day had begun to die, leaving the sky light with pinks, blues, oranges, and yellows painting a sunset so beautiful it was hard to take her enchanted eyes from. She picked up the ring and put it on, she felt a slight pinch and another picture of her mother came up- she was smirking. “This also seals your powers, so you don’t over do it and kill yourself, if your in danger you’ll be able to take it off but until then… Nope. Love you darling.” The girl smiled and looked to the skies again.  
“If this is what you have in store me mom, dad… I’ll ready for it.” A calmed, serene look crossed her face as she held the compass in her hand tightly. A slow amused smile settled on her lips. “Exciting.”  
~~~~~~~  
A gasp was heard from the plumb red lips of a curvy beautiful woman with perfect skin, dressed skimpy sitting on a throne-like chair. Her agape lips curled into a smirk, “Did you feel that?” Her voice a mere tease, her bright hazel eyes looked at the two other men in the room, in thrones of their own. A deep chuckle erupted in the chest of one of the men, his broad shoulders and firm chest heaving with laughter.  
“Yes,” His voice is deep, rich, though arrogant. “Seems we’ve finally find the last one.”  
“This one is young.” The other man interjected, his voice lighter and more calculating than the other man.  
“Send out the boy then.” The woman waved her hand dismissively, a predictor smile breaking out on her face. “This’ll be fun… I haven’t had a power surge in a long time…”  
******  
The ending theme came on with a scrolling text on the right and the song (Nightcore) Hearts burst into fire by Bullet for my Valentine. It shows all the characters introduced so far running care-free through a field of glowing white and blue flowers while twilight is painting the skies a shooting star flew above their heads causing them to stop and watch with wonder at the sky.

Eren kept the pillow close at his side singing the first ending to himself having memorized the whole English ending. A huge smile he couldn’t keep back forced itself on his face all the excitement he had built up from watching the bossery already taken place so far and that last line- Exciting- ended him. The look of acceptance and true excitement of the life threatening challenge killed him. It’s like that for re watching anything like the demon butler- Sam from black butler- every time she says “I’m one hell of a butler” everyone in the fandom loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader-san tell me what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update every Monday. Comment, Kutos, tell me what you think Reader-san!


End file.
